Diner on the Corner of Lost and Insecure
by Chii Momo Chan
Summary: [INSPIRED BY 'You Found Me - The Fray'] Dawn leaves a party unexpectedly, her boyfriend, Scott goes searching for her. What happened at that party that made her so upset? [R&R PLEASE] [T FOR SUGGESTED CONTENT] [ONESHOT, MAYBE HAVE A SEQUEL]


**Diner on the Corner of Lost and Insecure**

**Theme: Romance/Comfort  
**

**Pairing/Characters: Dawn & Scott [DOTT]**

**Rated: T  
****... For now. (devious smile)**

**Summary: After Dawn leaves a party that was thrown by the crazy TD Host, Chris, her boyfriend Scott grows worried and searches for her. What actually happened at that party? **

* * *

In the end

Everyone ends up alone

Losing her

The only one who's ever known

Who I am

Who I'm not, who I wanna be

No way to know

How long she will be next to me

* * *

"Dawn?" the red head called through the open window, turning the corner in his black truck. He'd been searching for his girlfriend since 9pm, it was roughly 10:20 now. She suddenly left the TD Cast Party they were invited to, he didn't know what happened or why she left. He wasn't so much as angry at her, just worried and upset.

Scott groaned,"Why didn't she just tell me she was leaving? Why did she have to just up and ditch?" He came to a redlight and took the opportunity to calm himself down a little. A low rumble was heard. "Thunder.. Seriously? SERIOUSLY?!" He groaned much louder now.

He let out a long sigh as his tight grip on the steering wheel loosened. He turned to his right and saw the small, 24 hour diner he and Dawn went to on their first date. Where they shared a sundae together. That was also when he learned Dawn's favourite ice cream is mint chocolate chip. It was also the place where he asked her to be his _official_ girlfriend. He smiled to himself as he reminisced. Just as the light turned green, he saw a light yellow and purple blur in the diner. Taking a second glance, he realized it was Dawn, and what his attention was drawn to was her soft purple dress she was wearing.

He snapped out of his stupor when the volkswagen behind him honked. He then turned on his right indicator as he pulled into the parking lot a few yards left of the diner.

He quickly got out and adjusted his tux as he briskly walked into the diner. The bell on the door sounded with a slight jingle. He looked around the small diner and found it only had 4 people. (Dawn, an elder couple sitting in the booth just before Dawn's, and two waiters.) Scott exhaled and started making his way to the booth. She was sitting with her back to him, playing with the straw in her iced tea.

He was a step behind her when she sighed, "I'm not going back, Scott." She said solemnly. He rubbed the back of his neck, standing awkwardly for a couple seconds. "And yes, you can sit."

He smiled softly as he took the seat across from her. Her hair that was once in an elegant bun, was damp, a slight mess and fell over her shoulders loosely. She was leaning on her left hand while her right hand played used the straw to push around some ice.

"Why'd you leave?" Scott asked, breaking the silence. "Weren't you having fun? You were excited about this evening…"

"Yeah, I _was,_" she paused letting a sigh be her response, "I'm sorry I made you worry so much" She interlocked her hands.

"Yeah, you should be." Scott replied bitterly, slumping back in the cream coloured booth seat, that somehow managed to match the orange walls of the diner. Dawn frowned and looked away from him as she pushed her cup off to the side. The clanking of the melting ice was the only audible noise.

Realizing what he said he sat back up and held her hands in his. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way. It came out wrong.. I was just extremely worried and scared. I didn't know where you went, you weren't answering your phone. Do you know how that makes me feel?" She wrapped her tiny hands around his fingers and squeezed. She hung her head and her body started to shake trying to hold back her tears. He had a lump in his throat, "D-Dawn, I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to snap at you. Please don't cry." He reached over and placed his right hand on her cheek.

She shook her head, "It's.." She sniffed, trying to collect her thoughts, "It's not you." She looked up at him, her lip was quivering and tears started to streak down her cheek onto her lap. "I know you didn't mean it. It's just…" She bit her lip, he took his hand and held hers again.

"What is it? I know I may not seem like the type of guy to do or say this, but… I really care about you.." He paused, as his face turned red. He gently squeezed her hands. "Please tell me what's bothering you.." He was sincere.

"I didn't want to be a nuisance.." She said quietly, almost a whisper, as he frowned "I'm not good enough to be your girlfriend." Scott's face went even more red with frustration as he gripped her hands a bit too tight causing her to wince. "Sc-Scott, you're hurting my hands. Scott!" She managed to get through to him.

He released them quickly and he brought his hand up to his face where his index and thumb rubbed the bridge of his nose. He then gave her a stern look, "You're not a nuisance, you never are! And not good enough? Seriously?" He exclaimed, receiving some looks. "Why would you think that? What exactly happened that made you leave"

She wiped her face with the edge of her hand, some makeup had gotten on it, and took a deep breath. "When you went off to say hi to some of your friends, I went to get you something to drink. When I got there, I saw Gwen, I was about to say something when I saw Courtney come up to her and start talking to her. So, I stayed back by the wall."

Scott listened attentively.

"She was talking about me.." Dawn said softly.

"Well, what was she saying?"

"Courtney was laughing as I got up to the table. She then said, "Speak of the devil." After, I was pouring the drinks and she asked me what you saw in me. In a real snobby tone. She then told me that you still had feelings for her and that you're only dating me because you pity me. She told me that in reality, all I do is annoy you and bring your reputation down."

Dawn paused and sniffed.

"She said that you don't … love me, that you never have and that I was just a rebound… I tried to not believe her, I really did.." Dawn was crying again. "Usually, I can read her aura and normally, she's just craving attention, but I couldn't read it. I was too upset. I didn't want to ruin your evening, so I left…" She placed her face in her hands and quietly cried.

"Dawn.." Scott said softly as he stood up and sat next to her. Dawn drew into herself and cried. Scott ran his hand through her hair, then pulled her into his chest, "Stop crying, please.. I'm sorry she's treating you like this." He then wrapped his arms securely around her shoulders. He kissed her head and just sat there as she cried into his tuxedo jacket.

She took her hands away from her face and rubbed her eyes, "Did I do something to her..?" She said with a shaking voice as she leaned into him. Scott shook his head, he released his arms from her for a minute. She looked up at him with cloudy, light blue eyes.

"You did nothing wrong, Dawn. I swear." he cupped her tiny face in his hands. "I promise, you are not annoying me, and reputation? C'mon, let's be serious."He chuckled making her smile softly. Scott took his thumb and wiped a tear away. "Dawn, _you're perfect,_ I seriously mean everything I'm saying. I know I get mad easily, and overreact a lot, but-"

He was cut off by the soft touch of Dawn's lips against his. Taken aback slightly, he closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her waist, deepening the kiss. The broke apart and he smiled at her. She smiled too, but her eyes still continued to water.

"What's the matter?" He asked, wiping her eyes, "Why are you crying still?"

She smiled and placed her hands in his, "I'm not sad," He raised an eyebrow.

"Then, what is it?" Her face turned red as she looked into his dark ocean blue eyes.

"I love you, Scott." She wrapped her slender arms around his torso and hugged him tightly. He was in shock. In the year and a half they'd been dating, neither of them had brought up this topic. Although they both held strong feelings for the other, whether they knew about it or not. He held her tight and securely like the world was going to end, and smiled wider than he has in a long while.

They released each other and he held her hands in his. He then brought them up and kissed them.

"I love you too," He grinned. His mind was semi-upset that she was first to say it, but he was glad to know that she _did _return his feelings. "I'm sorry about your hands." She giggled.

"I think they'll be okay now."

"So, do you want to go back to the party?" He asked, brushing some of her blonde hair out of her face. She bit her lip and shook her head slowly.

"I'd much rather spend time with the guy I love." She leaned against his shoulder, playing with his fingers.

"Who's that now?" He teased. Dawn laughed softly at her boyfriend. Scott pulled her into another intimate kiss. After they separated, they received more looks. They both blushed, "I think we should do this somewhere else," he suggested softly in her ear.

She bit her lip, feeling embarrassed at what his aura was reading, but she agreed to it.

He stood up and let her out of the booth. Realizing she was only wearing a strapless, short bubble dress, he took off his tux jacket and draped it over her shoulders. They gingerly walked out of the diner and to his truck. Once in the truck, he turned to her.

"Where to, babe?" He had an idea of where to go, but he'd prefer she'd pick. She pondered for a minute.

"My parents are on a trip, so my house is empty…" She looked at her lap in embarrassment. She looked at him through the corner of her eye. "So you could stay the night?" She blushed. He leaned over and kissed her cheek.

He gave her a look that was asking if she was 100% sure she was okay with this. As if she read his mind, she nodded.

"I trust you." And with those soft words spoken, he drove off towards her house. As he pulled out, it started to rain.

* * *

**Hey everyone! So, I have a second part/sequel to this oneshot BUT I will only upload it if there are people willing to read it. So, just leave me a review letting me know what you think. :3 Yay. I wrote this last night because I had to. It was burning in my brain. I HAD TO WRITE IT.**

**Sorry Scourtney fans, but I loath Courtney.. -.-**

**DOTT 5EVER.**

**-Momo**


End file.
